


futures.

by kobusrain



Category: BEYOOOOONDS (Band), Hello! Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Meganeverse, Piano, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain
Summary: It’s been a while since he last heard her play. — Meganeverse.
Kudos: 5





	futures.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers if you haven’t listened to the Megane no Otoko no Ko drama CD.

Kokoro thought it had been a while since he last visited his cousin Honoka’s place, since he had been too busy preparing for college and spending time with his girlfriend Momohime. Luckily, his mother gave him a good excuse to finally visit. 

As he walked down the street, the boy noticed that the the trees were starting to grow some leaves, signalizing the start of spring. It made him smile, and kept his eyes at it that it took him a long time to get to his cousin’s house. He was holding a bag, and while being careful not to drop the fragile contents, he walked up to the door of the house and rang the doorbell. 

Honoka’s mother opened the door, and before he could say anything to greet her, he immediately heard the mellow sound of the grand piano from a different room. “Oh, um, good afternoon, aunt!” He finally said in greeting, bowing politely as the woman let him in. 

“Oh, if it isn’t Kokoro-kun! It’s been a while since you’ve visited,” the woman replied with such joy, though upon realizing the piano playing, she lowered her voice with an embarrassed smile. “Have a seat, dear. How are you?” 

Kokoro smiled in return before he held up the bag towards the woman. “I’m great! School’s just been very busy but um, these are souvenirs that my dad got for you from South Africa.” As he gave her the bag, he listened to the piano. It was growing louder, though it still had the same mellow feeling. It reminded him of the trees outside, and made him think that the piece being played was meant for spring. For a while, he had been so captivated that he remained silent, but it finished so quickly that he managed to get out of his trance. 

“Aunt, is that…”

“Aah, that’s Honoka playing the piano. She started playing again just a few weeks ago but she’s been playing almost non-stop this past week. You can go say hi to her if you want, and I’ll get you some tea, okay?” 

Kokoro thanked his aunt as he stood up and headed to the music room where Honoka was. He knocked, and once he heard Honoka’s cue, he opened the door. “Hey, Honoka,” the boy said with a small smile. “I haven’t heard you play like that in a while, y’know.” 

Honoka, who had been shuffling through the pages of a binder, turned towards Kokoro and gave a big smile in return. “Oh, did you like it?” she asked, shifting a little so that Kokoro could sit beside her. “How come you’re here, though?” 

“I dropped off some presents that my dad got from South Africa. He sent them over a couple of days ago,” he replied, nonchalantly pressing on some of the keys of the piano. “But besides that, I guess I just wanted to see my cousin again. It’s a surprise to hear you play the piano, though. I didn’t think you’d come back to it after dropping it in middle school.”

Placing the closed binder onto the music stand, Honoka began to play another song. This time it was a lot quieter, slower, melancholic. This time it reminded Kokoro of winter instead of spring. 

“Kokoro-kun, this time it’s my turn to ask for some advice.” 

Her words confused Kokoro, wondering when he had ever asked her for advice, but he realized Honoka had been referring to the time he had to break up with Momohime. He cleared his throat, and let the girl speak while the sound of the music filled any silence around them. “You know how I told you I couldn’t decide on what to do in the future?”

Kokoro recalled the many times Honoka talked about not knowing what she wants to do in the future. It had been a problem for her for a while, even before she started high school. Though he began to wonder if she was going to ask advice on that, which troubled him slightly as he was not sure how to give her a proper answer. Kokoro also did not know what to do for college, but he was still going to try anyway. 

However before he could respond, Honoka kept going, and it was not what Kokoro had expected at all. 

“I think I finally found something I want to do, but I’m not sure if I’m fit for it… Do you think it’s okay for me to take this path?” The tune slowed down even more, as if it reflected the slight worry and sense of loss that Honoka expressed. At that point, the piano was quiet enough that Kokoro could hear her small sigh. 

Even without Honoka saying it directly to him, he knew what Honoka wanted. Her piano spoke more than she did. “I think it’s fine! I also think it’s amazing you found something to do, and here I am still trying to scramble about for a future,” he said, chuckling in embarrassment. Kokoro reached over to pat his cousin’s head gently. “You’ll be a super great musician. I just know it.” 

As Honoka’s smile brightened up from the pat, so did the song. Out of the songs Honoka played that day, Kokoro thought this had been the happiest. Now it reminded Kokoro of spring once more, as he recognized the leitmotif from the song she played when he walked into the house. She was purely improvising it, which still amazed Kokoro that she even had the ability to do so. 

“Aah, this is why you’re still the best older brother I have,” said Honoka, chuckling a little. She caught sight of Kokoro’s embarrassed blush from the comment when she took a quick glance towards him. “Though, thank you for believing in me. Truthfully I haven’t told my parents about this yet, and I was kind of hoping they’d get the hint just by me playing.” 

Honoka finished the song, and drew her hands away from the keys. She stood up and stretched her arms upwards, and just a little child she even strained a little before giggling. “Well! Enough about me! How’s you and Momohime-chan?”

The question took Kokoro off guard, and before he could answer, they heard a knock on the door before it opened. Honoka’s mother walked in, quietly placing down a tray with two cups of tea by the table before walking out. Clearing his throat, Kokoro took one of the cups and sipped it. “W-Well… We’re good, you know! No problems this time that I need to rant to you about.” 

“Good, because I don’t want to see another messy situation where I have to hear about you acting like a Showa-era delinquent in front of Colonel Sanders,” teased Honoka with a slight smirk, turning away to sip her own tea. “I also don’t think Momohime-chan would want to hear you telling Colonel Sanders to drink vomit.”

Kokoro blushed in embarrassment once more. “H-Hey! You’re never going to let that go, aren’t you?” He returned, though his voice cracked that he had to clear his throat once more.

“Nope. It’s still my favourite thing in the entire world aside from piano playing. To be honest, I still wish I could have seen it in person, because only hearing stories about it isn’t really that much fun.” Honoka took another sip of her tea. “But anyway! Do you think we could go for a walk after this? It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve been outside.”

There were no windows in the music room, and judging from Honoka’s words, she may have been cooped inside the room for the whole day. Kokoro smiled and stood up, patting her head once more. 

“Sure. It’s a nice spring day outside.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write more Honopi from Meganeverse. She’s my favourite out of everyone in the drama CD.


End file.
